Jerry Lee Lewis 2010s
2010 12.01.10 - Hollywood, CA - Recording Studio 14.02.10 - Shreveport, LA - Sam's Town Hotel & Casino 19.02.10 - Bossier City, LA - Harrah's Horseshoe Casino 27.02.10 - New York, NY - B.B. King's Blues Club 20.03.10 - Marksville, LA - Paragon Casino Resort 30.04.10 - Memphis, TN - Hard Rock Cafe 01.05.10 - Memphis, TN - Beale Street Music Festival 08.05.10 - Austin, TX - Nutty Brown Amphitheatre 30.05.10 - Cherokee, NC - Harrah's 07.09.10 - New York, NY - Best Buy 08.09.10 - New York, NY - The View 09.09.10 - New York, NY - Late Night With Jimmy Fallon 10.09.10 - New York, NY - Nederlander Theatre 11.09.10 - New York, NY - National Public Radio 13.09.10 - New York, NY - B.B. King's Blues Club 25.09.10 - Pomona, CA - Fox Theater 28.09.10 - Los Angeles, CA - Grammy Museum 03.10.10 - Memphis, TN - The Warehouse 28.10.10 - Graz, Austria - Kammersaal 31.10.10 - Budapest, Hungary - Laszlo Papp Sportarena 03.11.10 - Zurich, Switzerland - Volkshaus 06.11.10 - Antwerp, Belgium - Queen Elizabeth Hall 09.11.10 - Amsterdam, Holland - Heineken Music Hall 12.11.10 - Haderslev, Denmark - Haderslev Idraetscenter 2011 21.01.11 - Winnie, TX - Nutty Jerry's 05.02.11 - Clear Lake, IA - Surf Ballroom 10.02.11 - Naples, FL - Naples Philharmonic 19.02.11 - Durant, OK - Choctaw Event Center 02.04.11 - Memphis, TN - Private Function 16.04.11 - Nashville, TN - Third Man Records 17.04.11 - Nashville, TN - Third Man Records 21.04.11 - Snoqualmie, WA - Snoqualmie Casino 23.04.11 - Las Vegas, NV - Orleans Hotel & Casino 30.04.11 - Memphis, TN - Beale Street Music Festival 20.05.11 - Richardson, TX - Wildflower Festival 17.06.11 - Choctaw, MS - Golden Moon 18.06.11 - Memphis, TN - Peabody Hotel 13.08.11 - Memphis, TN - Phillips Studio 10.09.11 - Chicago, IL - University Of Chicago 25.09.11 - New Orleans, LA - R&R Hall Of Fame Film 26.09.11 - New Orleans, LA - R&R Hall Of Fame Film 27.09.11 - New Orleans, LA - R&R Hall Of Fame Film 14.10.11 - Los Angeles, CA - Hollywood Palladium 24.11.11 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 03.12.11 - Chicago, IL - Congress Theater 2012 09.03.12 - Natchez, MS - Private Function 04.07.12 - Memphis, TN - 4th Of July Celebration 23.08.12 - Memphis, TN - New Daisy Theater 11.09.12 - Nesbit, MS - Louisiana Public Broadcasting 12.09.12 - Nesbit, MS - Louisiana Public Broadcasting 01.11.12 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 2013 12.02.13 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 14.02.13 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 09.03.13 - Nesbit, MS - Wedding Anniversary 01.04.13 - Nesbit, MS - Press Conference 27.04.13 - Memphis, TN - Jerry Lee Lewis Cafe & Honky Tonk 01.05.13 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 04.05.13 - Memphis, TN - Beale Street Music Festival 01.06.13 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 01.07.13 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 27.07.13 - Memphis, TN - Jerry Lee Lewis Cafe & Honky Tonk 15.08.13 - Nesbit, MS - Saint Laurent 28.08.13 - Oslo, Norway - Airport 30.08.13 - Tromso, Norway - Dognvill Festival 29.09.13 - Memphis, TN - Jerry Lee Lewis Cafe & Honky Tonk 10.10.13 - Vidalia, LA - Concordia Parish School Board 12.10.13 - Biloxi, MS - IP Casino Resort And Spa 25.11.13 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 28.11.13 - Nesbit, MS - Thanksgiving Celebration 2014 17.01.14 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 01.02.14 - Robinsonville, MS - Sam's Town 12.03.14 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 12.04.14 - Atlantic City, NJ - Harrah's 18.04.14 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 03.05.14 - Memphis, TN - Beale Street Music Festival 07.05.14 - Houston, TX - Roper Pump Company 04.07.14 - Los Angeles, CA - International Airport 05.07.14 - Valley Center, CA - Harrah's Rincon 16.08.14 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 20.09.14 - Hernando, MS - Clifton Cotton Gin 01.10.14 - Nesbit, MS - Rolling Stone 04.10.14 - Nashville, TN - Ryman Auditorium 24.10.14 - New York, NY - B.B. King's Blues Club 27.10.14 - New York, NY - Late Show With David Letterman 29.10.14 - New York, NY - Barnes & Noble 30.10.14 - New York, NY - B.B. King's Blues Club 06.12.14 - Memphis, TN - Sirius Satellite Radio 08.12.14 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 14.12.14 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 25.12.14 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 2015 24.01.15 - Kissimmee, FL - Osceola Heritage Park 31.01.15 - Robinsonville, MS - Sam's Town 09.02.15 - Nesbit, MS - BBC TV Special 14.02.15 - Socorro, TX - Socorro Entertainment Center 18.04.15 - Cleveland, OH - Public Hall 02.05.15 - New Orleans, LA - Jazz & Heritage Festival 17.05.15 - Nesbit, MS - BBC Radio Humberside 30.05.15 - Memphis, TN - Beale Street 12.07.15 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 19.07.15 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 01.08.15 - Shawnee, OK - Grand Casino Hotel & Resort 12.08.15 - Seattle, WA - Charles Smith Wines 22.08.15 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function September 6, 2015 London Palladium, London, ENG (Supported by Linda Gail Lewis. During the concert Jerry Lee was joined by Albert Lee, James Burton, Peter Asher, Ladyva, Elio Pace. At the end Vince Eager, Robert Plant, Ringo Starr and a host of other musicians came on stage to applaud Jerry Lee and present him with a birthday cake) 10.09.15 - Glasgow, Scotland - Clyde Auditorium 24.09.15 - Memphis, TN - Beale Street 25.09.15 - Memphis, TN - Beale Street 26.09.15 - Memphis, TN - Jerry Lee Lewis Cafe & Honky Tonk 03.10.15 - Beaumont, TX - Julie Rogers Theater 27.11.15 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 16.12.15 - New York, NY - B.B. King's Blues Club 31.12.15 - Nesbit, MS - New Year's Eve 2016 06.02.16 - Robinsonville, MS - Sam's Town 01.03.16 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 21.04.16 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 30.04.16 - Memphis, TN - Jerry Lee Lewis Cafe & Honky Tonk 16.05.16 - Orange Beach, AL - Beach 20.05.16 - Clayton, LA - Lewis Family Graveyard 08.06.16 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 09.07.16 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 19.07.16 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 01.08.16 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 09.08.16 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 19.08.16 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 30.08.16 - Nesbit, MS - Drive 12.09.16 - Nesbit, MS - Drive 06.11.16 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 13.11.16 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 23.11.16 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 03.12.16 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 07.12.16 - Nesbit, MS - Rock'n'Roll Hall Of Fame Interview 15.12.16 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 31.12.16 - Memphis, TN - Jerry Lee Lewis Cafe & Honky Tonk 2017 06.01.17 - Lake Charles, LA - Golden Nugget Casino 11.01.17 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 20.01.17 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 24.01.17 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 04.02.17 - Robinsonville, MS - Sam's Town 09.02.17 - Nesbit, MS - Ameripolitan Music Awards 04.03.17 - Nesbit, MS - Drive 08.03.17 - Nesbit, MS - Private Function 12.03.17 - Nesbit, MS - Speech 28.04.17 - Indio, CA - Stagecoach Festival 11.08.17 - Reno, NV - Nugget Casino Ballroom